OrionsBelt
by Knocks423
Summary: Just feel the magic in the air and the power in the breeze, feel the energy of the plants, the bushes, and the trees, let yourself be surrounded by nature at its best, calm yourself focus and let magic do the rest. - Sally Walker. Sometimes its about getting back to basics even if those basics aren't what you're used to; wings, tails, and all. (MagnusxOC)
1. Prologue (Two Years)

Prologue (Two Years Future)

Never in all my years, no matter how short, did I ever think I would end up here, or like this. The sky was shrouded in clouds, Tyrant Castle held that eerie glow of power that sent chills down my spine, and Reaper Spectors stalked around in the shadows, there purple color doing nothing to hide them from my eye sight. Sometimes, like now, I wondered how I even came to be here, well I knew how, I guess the question was why I was here in the first place.

This had been my go to MMORPG my whole life, I never knew I'd actually end up here, as a Kaiser no less. It was nothing at all like the game, nothing anyone could tell you would prepare you for the life change you would experience waking up in a place like Heliseum with a killer watching you. The Black Mage Commander scared the living hell out of me face to face, more so then when I had fought him from my computer screen. He threw insults about my weight and fighting abilities at me every chance he got, I would never be the successor he wanted, and he would never be the strong boss I had yet to beat.

The main Kaiser had been a man, I was clearly not a man nor I would I become one anytime soon. The Tyrant would never think I was good enough, that was ok. Long ago I had decided I'd prove him wrong, and here I stood ready to do so. With rain slowly falling over Heliseum I watched the monsters slink around, my now fully grown wings doing little help in blocking some of the down poor. Lean muscles replaced the once fatty skin, while light tribal tattoos were placed throughout my body, marking the completion of my training. Time truly had changed me with the right mind set.

They all fell into line now, the monsters that is. The deep musky sent reached my nose, on instinct my wings stretched to their full length and my tail twitched back and forth. He had arrived. Kaisers were more animal then human, all Nova were. Our sense were heightened and out instincts had more control then our emotions did. Both of these traits I had still yet to master.

So as the Tyrant paraded down the path, wings at full spread and head held high, I fought my instinct to bow my head in submission. If I had learned anything about the man it was what he truly wanted, a fight. A battle with the next Kaiser successor to truly prove his worth and ability. Winning however was something that never crossed my mind when I thought of this fight. I knew I would never win. Survival and proving him that I was capable of carrying the title Guardian of Dragons was all that I wanted.

His blue eyes locked with my gold, widening for a slight second before a smirk appeared on his face, flashing one of his fangs at me in the process. Sword drawn, and at the ready I activated my armor. Just as I watched the helmet slide over my head, I saw him rake his eyes down the length of my body.

Now words were needed only actions as our swords clashed. Proving worth was not what this would be about. Dominance and submission, a battle of wills, a battle of change. Only time would tell us now.

"_They say time always changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself"_

_ ~Andy Warhol~_


	2. Breakdown (The Fall) 2

Thank you all for reading again, it means so much to me! This one is short, kind of just an opener and my day has been hell. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Breakdown (the fall)<p>

It was cold, water was slipping down my skin, the storm must have been much worse if I had ended up outside. My body was sore, my eyes refused to open, my arms and legs refused to move. The world really was against me today. School had been a pushover in the end, once you've made it to your last year, all hope is kind of lost and you really could care less either, the game I used to relax had kicked me out after yet another loss to a boss I couldn't beat as well.

Something was bother me though, besides the not being able to move thing. I could hear dripping water falling from plants around me, we didn't have any plants in our front yard. My nose had picked up on the smells as well, fresh plants, rain, metal, dirt, musk…this couldn't be normal.

A whimper of pain left my mouth, the growl that replied almost had me screaming though.

"Didn't they drop just the most worthless successor in my lap? A little chunky at that." Weight had always be a touchy subject so no surprise my anger took over, I guess that's all it took to get my body to finally react. The anger was short lived however. Deep blue eyes stared down at me, while the point of a rather long sword was very close to my neck. Damp black hair was sticking to his face, the ends curling up much like the smirk he wore. The one horn left on his head was still standing at a sharp point while the adjacent stump was hidden by hair.

Panic had set in, it was the Tyrant himself, but he couldn't be real. Scooting back, to get away, I yelped in pain as my hand came down on something that was clearly attached to me. Once I got my bearings again I looked down, attached to my tail bone was a long tail that had two gold rings at the end. I shrieked causing us both to jump back.

"What are you screaming about child?" He was pissed, zero fucks could be given about him at the moment though, seeing as I was currently messing with my newly acquired set of horns, wings, and my still sore tail. Though I was still in somewhat of a panic, he had called me successor which could only mean one thing.

"No, no, no." He looked amused as I paced around. The storm must have done something, knocked me out, put me in a coma, something. This had to be a dream, there was no way I had ended up in an online game, let alone as a female successor to a very much male based character. How is this even possible?

"Trust me child it's just as pathetic as it looks." That was enough I rounded.

"Hey dumbass, I don't care who you think you are right now. I have no fucking idea how I got here, I'm wet and very much confused. To boot about an hour ago I didn't have all this extra stuff and I sure as hell am not a child so shut it!" My wings extended with anger, it was a strange feeling, the man was not very happy about this. He sniffed the air in caution, his eyes dilating once he caught the smell he was looking for, probably me.

After that it all happened so fast I almost didn't see him move, but the pain will always be something I remembered if I lived. He had launched himself forward, stabbing the sword straight through my gut, growling some final cruel words in my ear once pain set in.

"Can you feel that little dragon? The blood oozing out of your body? Love it, smell it, feel it, you don't know little dragon it may be the last thing you do with your sad existence. You are nothing but a mess up that can do nothing but watch this world fall to my power. Nova is mine!" He pulled the metal from my body with one swift movement. I swore a scream left my mouth, but my hearing was already fading out. Last I saw were the blazing blues of the Tyrant Magnus and two sets of wings approaching.

It truly made me think I was already dead.

"_A thousand times we die in one life, we crumble, break, and tear apart until the layers of illusion are burned away and all that is left, is the truth of who and what we really are." _

_Teal Scott. _


	3. Side Story (Flight)

(Hello! I know it may have been a little but I'm posting something new today, just a side story though.) Hope to get a few more things updated in the coming weeks. This story however is going to switch back and forth between present and passed so if you have any questions let me know. Thank You!

* * *

><p>Side Story (Flight)<p>

I had finally done it! Kaiser Guardian of Dragons was finally my title, a title I could be proud of. All of Pantheon had celebrated this night after the pendant was placed around my neck. A female had finally passed all the tests needed to take on the mighty guardian, and win at that!

But I wasn't really in the mood to celebrate this day. Being dropped on my ass in this world had taught me much about myself after these two years. Two years for tears, pain, and training. Two years of being changed from a soft little earthling into a dragon. Two years was the last time I came face to face with him, as well.

I was late now, maybe eleven PM earth time, I could still hear Pantheon celebrating the rise of their new warrior, too bad I wasn't there. My bare feet were dangling inches above a small lake I had found a year ago, my tail was tracing patterns in the water. He was on my mind.

My fingers danced over my stomach to a scar maybe nine inches long. As much of an innuendo as it is our first meeting had me ending up impaled on his sword. He gave me my motivation in his harsh words to push on, if it wasn't for him I probably would already be dead, after he had almost killed that is. Funny what some people think about those that want to kill them.

He would come tonight, I knew it. The smell surrounding Pantheon reeked of musk and metal. He had been here the whole time, watching. It was different you know, living here in Pantheon rather than the maple world. We really didn't worry about the Black Mage just Magnus and he was never really around much anymore.

Slipping from my perch I landed ankle deep in the water, the cool feel sending a shiver up my spine, my wings spread out to their full length with a relaxed sigh. The soft, almost silent flapping of wings reached my ears shortly after I had landed in the water, then the smell hit. I smiled, he was here.

"It's been a very long time hasn't it." I didn't turn around as I spoke, knowing he could hear me.

"It has been hasn't it? You seem more comfortable in your skin little dragon." Bristling with anger as the name I turned swiftly, quickly coming nose to nose with the Tyrant. Startled I yelped and jumped back, tripping over myself in the process, which had me landing in the water. He was laughing at me once I surfaced.

"Asshole." With a twinkle in his eye he hoped down into the water with me, hand held out.

"Now, now I'm sure the old hag has explained it all to you by now, I can have my fun." The old seer had told me about my life, my breed so to speak. As a Kaiser or even any Nova in general, we all had mates, partners, but the process for a female of my breed to take a male was different when it came to the blue eyed devil.

"Fun or not I'm not rolling over for you darling and you know it." His smirk faulted slightly at my comment. He was quick to pull himself together, along with pulling me close to him. The thick black wings folded over mine boxing me in, while a cold nose ran up and down my neck. This intimate however was not where I wanted to be.

"That's not nice little dragon, I know we got off on the wrong foot." His free hand gently traced the scar along my stomach, causing a growl to surface, which he ignored. "I wouldn't expect you to go down without a fight, but tonight I'm not here to fight. You were given a great honor shouldn't you be attending your celebration? Why are you out here by yourself?" Instinct took over with his soothing voiced and smell, causing me to tuck my head up under the Tyrants chin in thought.

"They aren't who I wanted to prove myself too. I don't feel like I fit in at all." With a forceful flap of his wings Magnus moved us from the water to the bank, his tail resting gently against my own. He was being way to nice this night.

"We will never…HEY! What the hell was that for?" Claws extended I had pushed back, taking a swipe at his face as I went. Landing back on all fours with wings and tail at the ready I let a deep growl push itself from my throat, baring my fangs.

"You need to calm down Orion." His growl was much louder than my own, almost causing me to submit unconsciously, but my anger was to strong.

"I don't need to do anything! Doing everything for everyone else is all I've done for the last two years. Not one moment to myself, not one moment to breathe, all I've done is become a machine training to get rid of you, yet here you are, the only trying to comfort me, hold me. Here I am letting you even after you stuck me with that blasted sword!" Control was gone, in between my cloudy rage I could see Magnus prepare for a fight. My nose followed the sent as he threw his jacket to the side, he picked that time to launch himself at me.

"Then fight me, show me what you've become. I know you don't want to fight me Orion, it shows in your eyes." Pinning me down on my back, he held a firm grip on my arms, so no major damage could be done to either party. My fangs were still bared, my tail still thrashing about.

"They never told you about the haze did they? They probably never thought we'd come face to face again for a very long time. Breath my Orion most of this is in your head."

Resting his forehead on mine, Magnus started a gentle rumble in his chest to try and clam me. Chirping in protest it took me a moment to calm down and return his call. This dumbass had stabbed me, called me rude unforgivable things, yet had so much control over me that it drove me nuts. He was slowly filling that depressing black void that had been created over my time spent here.

"Can you take some of the pain away?"

"Not yet, but I can dull it. Mate or not our time had yet to come. The day you can fully accept me will be the day we can be one." I was on fire a burning in the pit of my stomach caused an immense amount of pain. He knew though, more than I did, as hands traveled down my sides, claws come to grip my hips in a firm hold. My own claws gripped his tight black shirt while my neck craned back.

"Shh my little dragon." Sucking lightly at the junction in my neck as he spoke, making me go limp right away. His smirk was all I felt as I laid there completely paralyzed. I had no way to move or run. "Lesson one is in submission, this spot, I have one as well. Oh and you want to know another spot? Right here."

Chirping sharply I arched my back as his fingers put pressure on my wing joints, moving in slow circles. The stimulation was causing my hips to crash into his, and it felt wonderful. The burning had grown tenfold with his close proximity and light touches.

"You may not be from here but you know what this is. Do you want me to take the pain away?" They really should've come up with less revealing clothes for me because at the moment nothing was shielding his eyes except a small amount of material, and as the seconds passed his rather sharp claws were inching much closer to the waist band of my shorts.

"Please!" I had lost it, my fangs had lengthened along with my claws, the transformation had taken over as well, changing my wings and tail from red to white. Magnus's fangs had changed as well, grazing my neck.

"Remember who you are, this is your choice Orion no one should ever make you feel bad for that." Nuzzling my neck he let one last deep growl out before he let his fangs sink deep in my neck, at the same time his hand slipped passed the waistband of my shorts.

He was true to his work that night, dulling the pain, and to my surprise was still with me when I woke the next morning, one wing wrapped protectively around us both. Good or bad he was here with me now and that's what mattered.

"God back to sleep little dragon." And sleep I did.


End file.
